legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Bloomberg
Well, hello, and welcome to the page about me. My name is Bloomberg, and I am the Editor-In-Chief of Legends of Equestria. I lead the writing team, which gives me a fair amount of creative control over this project, since the writers are the ones that end up creating the quests and NPCs in the game, among many other things. I always push my team to work as hard as they can to make Legends of Equestria the best game it can be, and I'm always willing to do my part to help them out, of course. Anyone who says otherwise is lying to you. A lot hypothetical people ask me "Why did you decide to lead the writing team on an MMORPG about My Little Pony, Bloomberg? You don't even play MMORPGs!" To answer that question, I would simply state that this particular game will involve ponies, and I want to get my name out there. Outside of Legends of Equestria, I've written a good deal of stories both long and short, a few songs and poems, and a screenplay. I'm working on my second screenplay at the moment, and I have my next few planned out as well. I live in Illinois, in a suburb of St. Louis that's right across the state line from the main city, and I'm attending a trade school to learn how to weld. I chose welding because it's something I enjoy doing, and because it will allow me the free-time to write more things until I'm so incredibly rich and famous that I don't need a job other than my writing. I've always been the type to keep myself busy with multiple side-projects, and although Legends of Equestria is the largest, it is not the only one, and between all of them, I have eliminated all of the pesky free-time that everyone else seems to be so utterly over-encumbered with. I have a few other games that I'm hoping to make after Legends of Equestria, and the contacts I've established as a member of this team are sure to be an invaluable asset in any future endeavors. On Sundays, I co-host a livestream show. I hope to someday own a whaling vessel. I also do my fair share of volunteer work. Here are all of my favorite things ever: *Video Games: Killer7, Shadow Of The Collosus, No More Heroes, No More Heroes 2, Grim Fandango, Okami, Legends of Equestria *Video Game Developers: Goichi Suda, Tim Schafer, Fumito Ueda, Bloomberg (Yes, these are just the names of the guys who made the games I just mentioned.) *Movies: Trainspotting, Reservoir Dogs, Mulholland Drive, Oldboy, Full Metal Jacket, Pink Floyd: The Wall, Requiem For A Dream, The Breakfast Club, Citizen Kane, Yojimbo *Directors: Stanley Kubrick, David Lynch, Chan-Wook Park, Orson Welles, Martin Scorsese, Danny Boyle, Darren Aaronofsky, Akira Kurosawa, Terry Gilliam *Actors: Daniel Day-Lewis, Edward Norton, Natalie Portman, Robert De Niro *Television Shows: Mad Men, Breaking Bad, Deadwood, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, Sheep in the Big City *Musicians: Pink Floyd, David Bowie, The Residents, Porcupine Tree, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Miles Davis, Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Swans, Jacque Brel, Luciano Pavarotti, The Decemberists *Albums: The Wall, White Album, The Downward Spiral, Hot Fuss, Demons Dance Alone, Duck Stab, The Hazards of Love *Ballet: The Rite Of Spring, Swan Lake *Musicals: Chicago, West Side Story, Fiddler On The Roof, The Lion King *Operas: Repo! The Genetic Opera, The Pirates of Penzance (I need to watch more operas, I know.) *Authors: Douglas Adams, Ernest Hemingway, Bloomberg, George Orwell, Oscar Wilde *Books: 1984, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Picture of Dorian Grey, Fight Club, The Prince, The Art of War, A Clockwork Orange, Trainspotting, Catcher In The Rye, Don't Let The Pigeon Drive The Bus *Poets: Oscar Wilde, Dante Alighieri, Edgar Allen Poe Playwrights: Arthur Miller, Oscar Wilde *Painters: Michelangelo, Salvador Dali, Leonardo Da Vinci, M. C. Escher *Cartoonists: Gerald Scharfe, Dr. Seuss, Vector, AnyaSmash *Comics: Watchmen, Arkham Asylum *Superheroes: The Comedian, Hank Pym, The Frenchman, Plastic Man *Ponies: Smarty Pants, Fleur-de-Lis, Silver Spoon, Rarity, Applejack *Pokemon: Cubone *Philosophers: Socrates, Immanuel Kant, Gautama Buddha, Friedrich Nietzsche *Psychologists: Carl Jung, Rollo May, Alfred Adler, Erik Erikson *Foods: I don't eat foods. I photosynthesize. It would be silly of me to have favorites. I do, however, enjoy the smell of coffee quite a bit. *Color: White *Weapons: Halberd, Meteor Hammer, Longbow, Bullwhip, Smith & Wesson Model 500, Winchester 870 Express, Molotov Cocktail, Straight Razor *Words: Pantyhose, Dirigible, Haberdashery *Type of Rock: Sedimentary *Types of Trees: Apple, Maple, Birch, Larch, Cherry, Redwood, Weeping Willow, Sycamore, Gum, Pine *Animals: Pony, Capybara, Tortoise, Dolphin, Wolverine *Livestream Show: http://www.livestream.com/nutsonclark *Religious and/or Mythological Figures: Gautama Buddha, Pontius Pilate, Jesus Christ, Shiva, Dionysius, Agamemnon, Prometheus, Persephone *Mythological Beasts: Cockatrice, Harpy, Manticore, Vampire, Leviathan, Cerberus *Languages: English, French, Sign Language *Board Games: Monopoly, Hungry Hungry Hippos Category:Staff